Heartache~Chapters 1-3
by Alexia1
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic, so PLEASE don't flame me. It's a Harry/??? romance...You'll find out who ??? is, but you have to R/R!! Also, I apologize to Gypsy for using her title, "Across Enemy Lines". Thus, the new title!!


********************************************************************

I apologize extremely to Gypsy for using the title "Across Enemy Lines", I did not realize it was yours. Thank you to all the people who politely pointed this out to me, I appreciate it a lot. And since everyone is saying how good that fanfic is, I am definitely going to check it out! =0)

********************************************************************

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so it is kind of like my baby. Do you want people insulting your baby? NO!!!! So please don't insult mine. Constructive criticism is good, and of course compliments are welcome, but NO FLAMING!!! Flames do not make me consider your point, they give me the opinion that you have nothing else to do but insult everything that you don't agree with. Now you may read the fanfic.

********************************************************************

****

Heartache

__

By Alexia

Chapter One

Harry glanced out the window of the Hogwarts Express, watching the countryside whip past his face. He was on his way to his 5th year at Hogwarts, and he should have felt excited. Another whole year away from the Dursley's! But ever since he had received those letters, he only felt...well...he didn't feel anything. Numb, you could say. He remembered that day, oh so well....

__

**Flashback**

Harry grabbed the letters eagerly from Hedwig. She hooted irritably, then swooped across the room to her cage, where she ruffled her feathers and went to sleep. Harry paid no attention. He glanced at the front of the first letter, where he recognized Ron's sloppy handwriting. He tore it open, and read:

Harry:

How's your summer been going? I am doing ok. My dad said maybe you could come and stay with us for the rest of the summer, if the Muggles gave us permission. Mom said that you should just ask them to drop us a note and give it to Hedwig. I wish she would just let you come, but she refuses to do it any other way. Hermione's already here. We have a surprise for you. Maybe she'll tell you about it in her letter, I dunno. Anyway, you won't hear it from me till you get here. Write back and hope to see you soon. 

Ron 

__

Harry grinned. A surprise? He liked the sound of that. Grabbing the second letter, he prayed that it was Hermione's. His grin grew larger as he ripped it open. Elegant, simple handwriting proved the writer was Hermione. It said:

Dear Harry,

I read Ron's letter before he sent it, and so I know that you know about our surprise. Ron wants to wait until you arrive, but I can't take it any longer, I simply must tell some one. The secret is...well...Ron kissed me. After I got here, he started acting so mysterious, and after two days I confronted him, demanding to know what was going on. He didn't answer, just told me to meet him in the garden at midnight. As I came, I saw Ron sitting on the garden fence. I sat down next to him. He didn't say a word, but leaned over and......oh Harry! I'm so happy! I won't tell you any more, I'm sure Ron will tell you the rest. I can't wait to see you! 

Hermione

__

Harry felt his heart stop in his chest. He read and reread the letters, thinking that he must have missed something. Maybe it was some stupid joke of Fred and George's. He examined the letters harder and realized that it wasn't a mistake. The handwriting was definitely that of his two best friends. He sighed, his heart sinking. He knew it would happen someday, but he...well, he never knew how much he loved Hermione until she had been taken from him. 

**End Flashback**

Harry shifted his gaze from the window to Ron. He was no longer the freckle faced kid that Harry had met in this very compartment. He was older, more mature looking. He couldn't help but notice that Ron's eyes kept flickering towards Hermione when she wasn't looking. He glanced at Hermione, who was deeply absorbed in (what else?) a book. Her hair didn't seem so bushy, and of course her teeth had been fixed up the year before. She looked prettier then Harry had ever seen her, in fact, beautiful. He thought jealously of how lucky Ron was. Just then, she looked up from her reading. 

"Harry, what's the matter? You haven't said two words this whole ride! Are you okay?" she asked, a look of concern on her face. 

"Your scar hasn't hurt, has it?" added Ron worriedly. "I mean, not since last summer, right?"

Although Harry was a little upset and even angry at his friends, his bad mood vanished instantly, although he tried to bring it back, he couldn't quite nab it. He gave up and said, "No, I was just thinking that how, in two more years, we'll be on our way to our final year at Hogwarts. I mean, it all went so quickly!"

"I know, it seems only yesterday that I received my acceptance letter into Hogwarts. My parents were so proud. They couldn't believe that wizards really existed, and that I was one of them!" said Hermione sadly.

"It seems only yesterday that Hermione came in here asking for Neville's toad, and that Ron yelled at her to leave," said Harry, hoping to alleviate the gloomy mood that he had brought upon the compartment. Normally this remark would have made Hermione roll her eyes and Ron snicker, but this time, they laughed and snuck a glance at each other. Harry snorted softly in disgust. Ron must have noticed because he said, "We sound like a bunch of old-timers remembering the 'good old days'. Come on let's party! I mean, we're fifteen and we're on our way to another unpredictable year! Hey, I think I hear the snack cart, let's go!"

They raced out the compartment door, led by Harry. He was reaching in his pocket to grab some Galleons when he banged into someone just outside the door. 

Chapter Two

Galleons and Sickles rolled everywhere. Harry sat up, dazed. He looked around, and, seeing a girl picking his money off the floor, quickly began to help her. 

"Sorry," said the girl with a sheepish grin. "I wasn't watching where I was going." 

"Me neither," grinned Harry. 

"I was just looking for an empty compartment. Everywhere else is full," continued the girl. 

Hermione smiled and said, "Well, we have some room. Why don't you come with us? I'm sure Harry and Ron won't mind, and I could use a little female company."

The girl flashed a dazzling smile. "That would be so cool! You see, I got transferred here from a private school in Maine, so I don't know anyone." 

She followed them into the compartment. She and Hermione were deep in discussion over house elf rights. Harry smiled slightly. Hermione had certainly found a good friend. It'll be good for her, Harry thought. 

Harry eavesdropped on their conversation for a bit, but soon was distracted by the girl. She was very pretty, not stunningly beautiful like Fleur Delacour, but beautiful in a normal, human way. She had long, shining, blonde hair that fell straight to her waist like a cascade of gold. Her nose was small and cute, with freckles sprinkled lightly across her nose. Her lips were covered in a pale, sparkly gloss. She had a beautiful figure, showed off by a pale blue, tight fitting shirt, and flared jeans that were frayed because they were a bit too long for her and dragged on the floor. But what really enchanted Harry was her eyes. They were a deep, deep blue, and framed by long dark eyelashes. He couldn't tear away from them. 

"Hey, what are you looking at?" asked the girl. 

::Say something, Harry, say something!:: his brain screamed. "Uh...what's your name?"

The girl gasped, and then laughed. "Oh god, look at me, here I go inviting myself into your compartment, and you still don't know my name! I'm Summer Rifkera. And you are?" 

"Hermione Ann Granger." 

"World class bookworm."

Hermione glared at Ron. He laughed. "I'm Ron Weasley. Her boyfriend." 

Summer grinned, nudged Hermione, and winked. Laughing at Hermione's pout, she turned to Harry. "And you?"

Harry prepared himself for the outburst of 'Oh my god, are you really? Can I see your scar? Do you remember Voldemort?' "Harry Potter."

Chapter Three

Harry waited...3..2..1..and... 

"Oh. Okay, nice to meet you Harry!"

Ron spat one of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans across the room. "WHAT?" He noticed that Summer was staring at him. "Oh, sorry about that, dog hair." She nodded with understanding, and Ron continued. "Do you know who he is?" 

Summer nodded, confused. "Harry Potter. He just told me that."

Ron looked amazed. "Read my lips. H-A-R-R-Y P-O-T-T-E-R! HARRY POTTER!" As in, the guy who defeated You-Know-Who?"

Now Summer looked even more confused. "Who the hell is You-Know-Who?" Ron began to edge away from her, as if she was crazy. 

Harry sighed. "You-Know-Who is what a lot of British people call Voldemort, because they are afraid of his name, afraid of a new, all powerful Voldemort." Ron winced, but Harry was used to this. 

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!!! I get it!! You know, in the good old US of A, we call him the Dark Lord. But we're not afraid to call him Voldemort, it's just that the Dark Lord is much shorter then Lord Voldemort," explained Summer.

Ron now looked terrified of Summer. "You-you-c-call him L-Lord V-V-V.." He couldn't seem to get the last word out. 

"No, we call him the Dark Lord, because Lord Voldemort is too long. I just said that," snapped Summer, plainly irritated. 

A furious argument was building, and Harry couldn't think of a distraction. Suddenly, one was found for him as the compartment door slammed open. 

********************************************************************

Hehehe.... don't you just love cliffhangers? Get used to it people, I'm a cruel writer! ::Ducks rotten fruit and veggies as boos fill her speakers:: Okay, okay, I promise not to make the next one a cliff hanger. Please, Please, PLEASE review, and remember NO FLAMING!!!

********************************************************************

Oops, I almost forgot!

********************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: All characters except Summer (and her appearance) belong to JKR. Summer's temper belongs to her, therefore it belongs to me. Ron's Every Flavor Beans belong to him, (although don't ask me where he got them, since the snack cart didn't come around) so they belong to JKR. Harry's scar belongs to him so...oh, you get the picture.

******************************************************************** __


End file.
